LOVE OF THE TWO CATGIRLS
by CATGUN
Summary: The love of a sleepy catgirl and an active catgirl.RinnaxMike


LOVE OF THE TWO CATGIRL 

Digi Charat and it similar content(character,place,etc)belong to Broccoli.The only thing that is belong to me is this fanfic.Please don't use this fanfic without my permission.If you wish to use it you can contact me through fanfic is rated Mature for its content.You have been warned.

Author Info:This story is rated yuri loli story.It mean two young girl love story like sakura and tomoyo relationship from cardcaptor sakura.So those against this type of story and relationship,please don't continue reading this fanfic.

Rinna and Mike Cake and Fish shop 

This shop is also the house of the two female catgirl.Right now the shop is filled with many people come to nuy Rinna cake and mike fish which it famous for rinna delicious cake and mike fresh fish.

LATER…

The time is now 6 pm.Rinna and mike shop right now are closed.Rinna is cleaning the dishes and preparing dinner for her and mike while Mike is taking a bath.Mike was relaxing on the bathtub after the hard day when suddenly she was thinking of something."It has been two months since we stay together,many thing has happen since then.And I think I…no it's impossible that I have those feeling to her".Mike got out from the bathtub and cover her body with a yellow tower when Suddenly Rinna walk into the bathroom in naked."Eeekk!!!Mike and Rinna scream as they saw each other,"Mike I..I though you..you have finished taking your bath,I..I sorry for entering in while you are bathing.But Mike didn't seem to pay any attention to what rinna saying,she was distracted by rinna naked body."Mi..mike?"Rinna was surprised as her appology didn't seem to receive any attention from mike when she realized that she was in naked she cover her private part with her hand."I..I..am sorry for entering like this myu,I think I better get out so that..Mike snap out as Rinna cover her private part and when she hear what Rinna is saying and hold Rinna hand as Rinna began to come out from the bathroom."No rinna it was my fault I spent too much time taking my bath mya",Mike said as she began to walk out from the bathroom when Rinna called her,Mike dinner is ready on the table,go ahead without me okay,said Rinna as she began to take a dip in the bathtub.

Mike who is still in a towel covering her body decided to take a peek at what tonight dinner".Hmm..chicken curry,lemon fish,sainam vegetable and stem beef,my favourite mya".Mike head into her room in which Rinna and Mike share the same room when she spot Rinna clothes that is lay on Rinna bed but what make Mike wild is Rinna underwear that is lay beside Rinna sleeping clothes."Wow,Rinna have such a nice underwear,said Mike to herself as she began to touch the underwear and began sniffing at it."Wow,it smell so nice and so…Rinna."The imge of Rinna naked body in the bathroom just now began to run wild in Mike though she cannot resist her feeling when….

Mike ran into the Bathroom and then she saw Rinna who is still taking her bath in the bathtub when Mike decided to jump into the bathtub in which this surprise Rinna."M..Mike what's wrong why did you just jump into the bathtub like that myu?"Rinna..I..I LOVE YOU MYA!!!"said Mike as she began to hug Rinna tightly."Mi..Mike…you…you love me?"Rinna since the first day we meet I..I cannot resist my feeling toward you mya"said Mike while still hugging Rinna.Mike then kiss Rinna on her lip which shock Rinna of Mike action.After that Mike lay her tongue and began licking Rinna tongue while Rinna close her eyes and decided to do the same thing.They continue in this act until Mike decided to stop when she saw Rinna getting tired of that act.Mike carry the tired girl and lay Rinna on her bed.Then Mike move her bed to rinna bed and place it just next to Rinna(the two bed form into like a couple bed).Mike then jump on to Rinna bed and say "ready for round two?"to Rinna who is stll awake although she is stll very tired.Mike began playing with Rinna developing boob and playing Rinna pink nipples.Rinna who is tired right now can only watch what her friend is doing.After a while Mike suck Rinna nipples in which cause Rinna to let out a low moan as Mike sucking her nipples.

Then Mike lay Rinna legs wide revealing Rinna pink pussy.This make Mike decided to lick Rinna pussy which Make Rinna moan louder.As Mike do her "stuff" she realized Rinna is right now so tired that she decided to give it all for Rinna.Mike hold rinna boobs tightly and began licking Rinna pussy which has make Rinna to moan louder.MI…MI..KE!!!I..I going to…Mike increase her action and…AHHHHH!!!!!

"Mike I..love you myu.."and…I..love you too mya…"Promise that you will never left me my,said Rinna."I will never left you no matter what"said Mike as she began to kiss her.The two female catgirl then went to a happy sleep.

Author:Well thank's for reading this I hope you enjoy it.You can find me also at Youtube with one of my favourite video Rinna and Mike Fan amv.


End file.
